


watercolor roads

by astrals (falqner)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Ficlet, Gen, Hbd Kuroo!!, Introspection, Kind of running away, Kuroken might get together, Non-Linear Narrative, POV Second Person, Queerplatonic Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Queerplatonic Relationships, Road Trips, Running Away, in the future, we'll see idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 09:07:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21455521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falqner/pseuds/astrals
Summary: Disappearing, but always with you.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	watercolor roads

**Author's Note:**

> Happy (early) birthday Kuroo!! Here's a ficlet of you and Kenma...running away?

The colors in the sky mesmerize you sometimes, even though you can never see the stars with all of Tokyo's lights. Right before dusk, when the last few rays of the sun are peeking out over the horizon, is your most favorite. You swing your legs on your rooftop, drink a soda maybe, watch watercolors blend and bleed into your eyelids. Sometimes it's shades of red and orange and gold, like Kenma's eyes when he plays volleyball. Sometimes it's the muted hues of pink and lavender, like the satin skirts your mother loves to wear during summer.

✹✹✹

"Are you sure you want to do this? You just graduated."

"Aw Kitten, what's a little life without risks? When I was your age--"

"You're a year older than me."

"--I took all sorts of risks!"

"Whatever," Kenma huffs out as he shoves a duffel bag into the car. "Let's get going."

✹✹✹

**Missing:**

**Kuroo Tetsurou**

**Kozume Kenma**

✹✹✹

The stars are quiet tonight; the cicadas are screaming.

You sit on the roof of the car, drink a can of sparkling juice, splay your fingers out in front of you. He's sleeping in the car with a blanket draped over his torso and crumbs on his mouth. You are not.

They're much prettier here than in Tokyo.

✹✹✹

The map lays crinkled in Kenma's lap. The radio is broken. You turn the dial up before brushing a stray hair from his face.

_ It's a night to go, that's for sure. _

The road in front of you is barren and empty, so very lonely.

There's a call in your chest, a cry that threatens to burst out from your ribs and make itself known to the stars.

It's sunset, so you think you might let it.

✹✹✹

_ To the stars, _

_ I hope to join you one day! _

_ ~ Kuroo Tetsurou _

_ (Signed: 8 years ago) _

✹✹✹

The sea tastes like salt on your tongue. It's not like the saltwater taffy your father got from America that one time.

You don't like it; the sea isn't gentle like the stars, waxing or waning like the moon. It just is.

(To solely exist is something you abhor.

You are supposed to _live,_ after all.)

✹✹✹

Your sweater is made of red cashmere. 

The first thing that comes to mind is the sunset near your rooftop.

The second thing that comes to mind is Nekoma.

✹✹✹

_ Welcome home, _ they said.

_ Welcome home. _

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/falqner) | [Main Tumblr](https://falqner.tumblr.com) | [Writing Tumblr](https://hayaatos.tumblr.com) | [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/falqner)


End file.
